Jusqu'au bout du monde
by Hella Slytherin
Summary: SPOILER ULTRON. L'équipe a trouvé refuge dans une maison reculée du reste du monde. Tony repense à toutes ses erreurs depuis New-York. Comment faire pour tout rattraper ? Au fil du temps il apprendra à s'appuyer sur Steve qui sera un soutien fidèle et inattendu. La fin est proche, les avengers vont surpasser leurs limites pour sauver le monde. Steve/Tony ! Attention Yaoi.


Bien le bonjour chèr(es) Lecteurs !

Je vous présente ma toute première fanfic que j'ose publié sur ffnet. D'habitude ça traîne sur mon ordi mais Avengers Age of Ultron m'a motivé à poster ici.

Résumé : SPOILER ULTRON. L'équipe a trouvé refuge dans une maison reculée du reste du monde. Tony repense à toutes ses erreurs depuis New-York. Comment faire pour tout rattraper ? Au fil du temps il apprendra à s'appuyer sur Steve qui sera un soutien fidèle et inattendu. La fin est proche, les avengers vont surpasser leurs limites pour sauver le monde. Steve/Tony ! Attention Yaoi.

Rating : M (présence de lemons dans les chapitres à venir)

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur ce couple. Habituellement je suis plutôt Iron/frost mais une scène du film m'a donné pas mal d'idées.  
Veuillez m'excuser pour les quelques fautes, malheureusement je n'ai pas de béta et je suis un brin dyslexique. J'essaye de faire mon max.

Bien évidemment les personnes et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Marvel.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aussi loin que je me rappelle je n'ai jamais autant merdé. Comment on en était arrivé là ? Je ne rêvais que d'un monde de paix où j'aurais pu tout recommencer, me consacrer à mes recherches, j'en avais ma claque de sauver le monde… .

Ma descente avait débuté après ma chute du portail. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire des crises d'angoisses régulières, revivant la mort que j'avais touché de très près. Je sentais encore les sensations de ma chute vertigineuse lorsque je fermais les yeux. Ce jour-là j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer. Et pourtant me revoilà, j'avais survécu une fois de plus. J'avais de la chance, mais j'avais ce sentiment que ça n'allait pas duré.

Après les évènements de New-York vinrent le mandarin. J'avais retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre dans ma vie avec Pepper, bien qu'elle ne fût toujours pas satisfaite de mes travaux. Je me refusais à abandonner mon projet, mes armures, j'avais tellement d'idées qui bouillonnaient en moi. Et puis elles avaient fait de moi un homme meilleur, j'avais un but, protéger le peuple, jouer aux héros, me raccrocher à quelques choses. Je buvais beaucoup moins qu'avant, j'avais laissé tomber les fêtes sulfureuses, je m'étais rangé si on peut dire ça comme ça. Pourtant j'ai failli la perdre ce jour-là, je l'ai laissé tomber de soixante mètres, j'ai vraiment cru que ma vie allait s'arrêter. Cette femme m'étonnera toujours, elle avait survécu grâce à Extrémis et m'avait sauvé la vie. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je pouvais l'aimer. L'amour ça n'a jamais été mon truc, moi j'étais plutôt coup d'un soir, un café et puis ciao. Avec elle tout était différent. J'ai appris à la connaître, cette femme était mon ombre, mon réveil, mon agenda, elle agençait ma vie à sa guise et je suivais comme un imbécile heureux.  
Pour elle j'ai tout stoppé avec la dernière crise. Fini le réacteur ARC, les médecins avaient trouvé un moyen de me retirer ce foutu métal qui me menaçait à chaque seconde. J'avais renvoyé mes armures aux ordures, j'étais un homme nouveau, si on peut dire ça. Je me suis investi dans de nouveaux projets, j'étais plus actifs au sein de mon entreprise, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur les intelligences artificielles. J'avais un projet qui me tenait à cœur, un projet qui pourrait tous nous sauver et enfin me laisser un peu de paix.

En parallèle je voyais un docteur, Bruce m'aidait beaucoup, il était mon thérapeute en quelques sortes. Je m'allongeais, je parlais, il s'endormait mais laisser sortir toutes ces merdes encrées en moi me faisait un bien fou. Pourtant ma relation avec Pepper ne s'est pas améliorée pour autant. Au fil des mois j'avais l'impression d'avoir abandonné une partie de moi-même avec mes armures, comme si j'avais laissé mon enfant à l'orphelinat sans avoir fini de l'élever correctement. Mes bébés me manquaient, mes recherches avancées et il me fallait à tout prit revenir à ce support, c'était la clé, j'en étais sûr.  
C'est en secret que j'ai recommencé à développer des armures, plus sophistiqués, beaucoup plus autonomes, le programme Iron Legion renaissait de ces cendres grâce à des armures drones. Evidemment Pepper n'a pas mis longtemps à tout découvrir. Ce fut le début de la fin pour notre relation qui repassa au stade amical. Elle ne voulait pas mourir de peur à m'attendre à chaque mission et avait peur que ça dégénère à nouveau. Elle connaissait ma capacité à créer du chaos autours de moi, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Si seulement je l'avais écouté, Pepper a souvent raison mais je suis bien trop borné pour l'admettre. J'ai des idées, j'ai des envies et je fais toujours tout pour obtenir ce que je veux, et je me fiche un peu des conséquences sur le moment.

Aujourd'hui j'en paye le prix. Ultron. J'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre comment tout m'a échappé. Mais l'humanité est menacée à cause de moi et de mon égoïsme. J'ai voulu offrir la paix à la Terre, je lui ai offert une guerre.

Il fait nuit noire, la lune ne filtre pas à travers les épais nuages qui obscurcissent davantage le ciel. Je suis blotti au fond de mon lit, sous les épaisses couvertures dans la maison de Clint ce cachotier. Une petite famille et une petite ferme, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. J'étais jaloux au fond de moi, il avait construit quelques choses. C'était bien le seul d'ailleurs, à regarder comment nous nous débrouillons nous autres : un docteur avait un énorme problème caractériel qui a du mal à accepter les avances d'une espionne russe, un dieu amoureux d'une mortel qui mourra avant même qu'il est compté jusqu'à dix et un héros de l'Amérique qui n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup d'expérience et qui appartient à un autre monde. On formait une sacré équipe d'asociaux et de dégénérés.

J'avais du mal à m'endormir, cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que le sommeil me faisait défaut. Mes cernes étaient affreuses à voir, le café m'aider à tenir pour le reste. J'avais peur de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans un nouveau cauchemar. Surtout après les visions que la sorcière m'avait offertes. Tous morts, par ma faute, je n'avais rien pu faire, je ne pouvais que contempler mon désastre. Je me sentais si seul. J'avais pour la première fois de ma vie terriblement besoin d'affection, d'une épaule sur qui me poser, d'arrêter tout simplement de penser et de fermer les yeux pour quelques heures de répits.  
Je sentais à mes côtés la présence de Steve, il venait de se retourner et se sentais son souffle pas loin de ma nuque. Nous avions du partager le lit, la maison n'était pas un palace pour accueillir toute une équipe de super héros et Bruce avait refusé de dormir avec Natasha. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être coincé parfois, un petit coup ça vous calme pourtant, je ne dirais pas non personnellement. Ça pourrait me faire oublier quelques instants tous nos soucis.  
Je fis face à Rogers, je pouvais observer son visage dans la pénombre de la chambre, le lampadaire extérieur illuminait légèrement le lit. Il semblait calme et apaisé. Sa respiration me calmait légèrement, sa présence me rendait moins nerveux et je me sentais presque protéger pour quelques instants. Ca par contre je ne lui avouerais jamais, il ne manquerait plus que je montre mes faiblesses au captain ! J'étais un électron libre, puis il men voulait pas mal après ce que j'avais fait comme connerie. J'avais voulu faire les choses à ma manière, n'en parler à personne pour exposer fièrement mon œuvre une fois terminée. Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévues.  
Si seulement il pouvait comprendre mes regrets, je me sentais comme un enfant pris en faute par son père. Je cherchais juste de la reconnaissance, un peu d'attention.

J'avais un peu chaud désormais, je ne savais pas si c'était due aux couvertures ou à la présence du soldat à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais toujours eu une certaine fascination pour lui, peut-être car mon père avait participé à sa création ? Je le voyais comme une expérience intéressante que je pourrais explorer à ma guise. Il était aussi un soutient sur lequel je pouvais m'appuyer, Steve était juste et fidèle. On pouvait compter sur lui contrairement à moi…

Mes pensées étaient focalisées sur le super-héros et je pus sombrer dans le sommeil pour un peu de repos. Mes rêves furent assez agités mais rien de bien méchant contrairement aux autres nuits.  
C'est la lueur du soleil matinal qui me réveilla, la chaleur chatouillée mon visage et je me sentais apaisé. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter ce cocon et d'affronter la vérité du monde réel, de faire face à ma création monstrueuse.

**\- Vous ronflez Stark !  
**  
**\- Vous avez du rêver Captain, ma merveilleuse personne est parfaite ! Allez avouer que c'était votre meilleure nuit de tous les temps ?  
**  
Je reçus un oreiller dans la tête assez violement. Steve était réveillé lui aussi. Il était temps d'aller se restaurer un peu avant d'affronter le monde. Nous avions pas mal de boulot à effectuer, et trouver une solution pour combattre Ultron avant qu'il ne détruise la moitié des États-Unis.

**\- Bougez-vous Stark ou je vous sors du lit moi-même et croyez-moi vous n'allez pas apprécier !  
**  
**\- Un peu de violence, j'aime ça au réveil.  
**  
Sur ces mots j'abandonnais mon coéquipier afin d'aller me prendre une petite douche. Rien de mieux pour se détendre les muscles et démarrer la journée en douceur. Nos relations semblaient s'être un peu améliorée depuis hier, bien que je sentais une tension dans a voix, il communiquait c'était déjà ça. Nous étions opposés par les idées mais j'éprouvais du respect pour cet homme. Faut dire qu'il en dégageait si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

* * *

Et voilà fin de l'introduction ! Rien de concret pour le moment, c'est vraiment un chapitre pour montrer l'état d'esprit de Tony. D'ailleurs la fic sera entièrement à la première personne, tournée vers Tony.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez. Je n'ai pas encore prévu le nombre de chapitre. J'essayerais de les poster au moins un toutes les deux semaines. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, la critique est constructive.

A bientôt !

Hella


End file.
